Nightmare Relived
by whumpqueen
Summary: In response to my poll. When Rocky comes to visit, he and Sam disappear, leaving Team One a man down. Can they escape before things get worse or will they have to rely on the team to save them, and can Sam possibly live through hell a second time? 5th in series Disclaimer: I do not own Flashpoint, only my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke with a start and had to check his eyes were open because the world around his was as dark as the back of his eyelids. After blinking a few times to ensure that his eyes were indeed open, Sam began feeling around the room. He needed to get a lay out of this place if he was ever going to figure out where he was and why he was there. His fingers brushed across some abandoned and rusty chains and he had to fight to keep his mind from putting him back in that room in the middle of the desert. Sam shivered, despite the warmth of the room. When Sam finished mapping out the walls, he found he was in a roughly ten-by-ten cell with a rough stone floor and a heavy steel door in one of the walls. The floor was clear except for the chain in the corner and the walls felt smooth and solid. There was a slight breeze that Sam couldn't quite account for on the wall opposite the door though. Sam began moving inwards, hoping to find something useful in the room. That was how he discovered his cell-mate. The floor seemed just as empty in the middle of the room as it did around the walls, then he found something. Sam felt the soft fabric of a t-shirt first, then the solid mass of the body wearing it. A quick roam of his hands and intent listening, showed that the mystery man was alive, but Sam had no idea who it was. Thoughts jumped through his head as to who it could be, was it one of his captors, unlikely since the man was unconscious and had a nice goose egg forming on his temple. Sam's next thought was that it was one of his team. It definitely wasn't Jules, which Sam was relieved for, and it wasn't the right body type for Spike or Sarge. maybe Ed, but no, this guy had hair and it just didn't feel like Wordy. Since the man was obviously as much of a captive as himself, Sam did the only logical thing.

"Hey, wake up." Sam shook the man's shoulder, probably not his smartest move, but the only one he could make without seeing who it was, he needed to hear their voice. God he hoped it wasn't Wordy, the man had a family to take care of, a wife and kids who were counting on him. At first the man didn't respond, but another hissed 'wake up' from Sam had the man almost bolting up.

"Sam?" The voice was thick and groggy, but Sam easily recognized it.

Sam smiled into the dark, "Thank God, Rocky. Are you alright?" Sam relaxed considerably, Rocky was the best guy for this situation. He was strong, not only physically, but also mentally. In his experience, the latter was much more desirable in situations like this, it had been how he had gotten out the first time. Sam stopped his train of thought, he did not want this to be like last time, he wasn't sure he could do that again.

Sam felt the body shake under his hand and assumed Rocky had nodded which seemed to be the right assumption when Rocky didn't answer any other way. That was a bit confusing, Rocky must realize that Sam can't see him in such a dark room, it's possible the older man got a worse bump on the head than Sam had originally thought.

Rocky spoke after a moment, "Any idea where we are?"

Sam shrugged, even though he knew the gesture wouldn't be seen, "Other than a ten-by-ten dungeon cell, I couldn't tell you. I don't feel like I've lost too much time, so I think we are still in country."

Rocky grunted, "That's good, your team should notice something is amiss."

Sam cringed, "Not as soon as I would like though. I had just gotten off shift before I was abducted or whatever, and we had the next two days off. If we are lucky, we have a bout a day and a half before they figure out I'm missing. Unfortunately, I was planning on surprising my sister with a visit so they might think I got held up there and with my luck, they wont figure it out for three more days."

Rocky sucked in a breath, "Three days aint good, lot can happen in that amount of time."

Sam sighed, "I know. Hopefully someone will think to call me, I haven't ignored calls since I got back."

Before he could say anything else, Sam heard the creak of the large door opening. Sam snapped his head in the direction of the sound but still no light came through. There was a shuffle of feet an the clink of something being set on the ground. Then the feet were gone and the door closed with a solid thump. Moving carefully, Sam found himself next to what seemed to be a tray with two cups of water, bread and vegetables, seemed they weren't going to starve but it indicated that their captors intended to keep them there a while. Sam could feel eyes on him in the dark and turned towards whe he had left Rocky.

The older man spoke after a moment, "Sam is everything alright? You are movin a bit strange."

Sam froze, "What do you mean?"

"Kind of like you are hurt or something." Rocky voice held the air of question.

Sam swallowed, "How much light is in the room?"

Rocky sounded confused as he spoke, "Sam, there is a window high up on the wall, it must be midday out there. What's wrong?"

Sam looked towards where he assumed Rocky's face was, "Rocky, I can't see a thing."

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

A/N- So it's been a long time since I wrote for this series but I needed to so here it is. Don't worry about Sam though, the blindness might only be temporary... maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

Rocky cursed and reached out towards Sam, "Hey, Sammy boy, I'm gonna look you over. Alright?" Sam nodded and Rocky gently grabbed the younger man's head. He gently ran his fingers through the blond hair until they came into contact with a warm sticky substance. Rocky held in a curse and angled Sam's head so he could get a look. There was a deep cut on the back of Sam's head, the deep red blood a stark contrast to the light colored hair. The bleeding had mostly stopped but the back of Sam's collar was soaked in it. Rocky leaned back, "Kid, looks like you got yourself a nasty knock to the head. Probably what's messin with your eyes. I don't know how bad it is but it could be only temporary." Rocky smirked, "You know, when we get out of here, they are going to have to shave all that pretty blond hair to get a look at that." Sam scowled and threw a small piece of stone at Rocky, hitting the older man square in the chest. Rocky smiled, "At least you can still aim."

Sam tilted his head, "Really? Where did I hit you?"

Rocky smirked, even though Sam couldn't see, "Center mass. Think you can do it again?"

Sam shrugged, "Probably, as long as I know where you are."

Rocky pressed a few stones into Sam's hand, "Well, if we plan on getting out of here, we need to make sure you are in fighting shape. Take a few shots." Sam took a breath and threw the first one and was rewarded by the soft sound of it striking flesh. The second one he threw the same place but it clattered against the wall. Rocky had moved. Sam sat, he slowed his breathing and listened. When he heard Rocky's breathing, he threw the stone.

"Ow." Rocky rubbed at his forehead, "Damn kid, you're good."

It was Sam's turn to smirk, "Well I am a sniper."

Rocky punched Sam's arm, "Yeah, yeah. No need to brag."

Sam was about to retort when the door swung open. Even though he couldn't see, he could feel the presence of the new arrival and could tell he wasn't a small man. Without warning, the man grabbed Sam and dragged him from the room. Sam managed to get on his feet and followed the man's violent tugging. Eventually, after many twists and turns that Sam was hard pressed to memorize, the man threw Sam into a chair. Sam held his breath as he waited to see what happened. Sam heard a door open, a single set of footsteps approach.

"Hello Sam."

Sam knew that voice.

A chair dragged across the ground, the sound harsh and sudden. Then it stopped and Sam could feel someone sitting in front of him. "Long time no see Samuel. Now why is that? Too afraid to face me after you killed my son? After you killed your friend? No matter, I've been keeping tabs on you. I know all about what happened out there in the desert with that black ops team of yours. You know, some of them died... were you responsible for their death's too?" The man took a breath, "Well, lets see how you hold out through torture a second time. This time, there won't be an escape. If you try, we kill your friend. If you back talk, we kill your friend. If you don't sit there and take it like a man, we kill your friend. So in other words, do exactly what I want or your friend dies. Don't worry though, we don't have any plans to kill you yet, I'm sure there are many more people out in the world that would like to see you suffer, maybe we will give them a go before we end it for you."

Sam kept his face straight, "Matt wouldn't want this. Do you think he would ever be ok with this? I was his best friend!"

A sharp slap had Sam recoiling, "You don't get to talk about him like that. You killed him! It's all your fault!"

Sam shook his head, "I was cleared to fire, I didn't know he was down there. He shouldn't have been down there!"

The man growled, "Are you trying to blame my son for his own death?"

Sam shook his head, "No, we had bad intel. Someone sent him in there and we didn't know. It wasn't our fault and it wasn't his. Listen, I'm a cop now, what you are doing, it's a bad idea. Once they figure out I'm missing, you'll have the whole force out for your blood. We protect our own. I couldn't save Matt, but I can stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. Please, let us go and nothing will happen to you."

When he spoke, the man's voice was soft, "I don't care what you say or what happens to me. You will pay for my son's death." Sam listened as the footsteps retreated towards the door. They paused, "Make it hurt."

The door opened and closed then Sam heard the metallic clang of a knife against the metal chair he was sitting in. Sam tried to brace himself for the pain, but he couldn't see, didn't know when it was coming. The sharp bite of the knife into his arm was unexpected and his hand twitched, making the cut jagged and uneven. Sam bit back a hiss of pain and tried to block it out. If he could get in the right head space, this would be no where near as bad as the last time. It was hard though, the cuts the large man was drawing into his arms were unexpected, he couldn't see and it was messing with his concentration. A deep cut drew a gasp from Sam and the large man chuckled before cutting in again, more harshly than before, searching for a scream of pain. Sam smirked on the inside, this guy was going to have try a lot harder than making lines of cuts on his arms to get a reaction out of him.

x.X. Flashpoint .X.x

A/N- Hope you enjoyed!

To SuzSeb- I'm not sure I like what I'm doing to him either.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam winced as Rocky dabbed a wet rag over the large cut making it's way up the younger man's arm. Rocky ran a comforting hand through Sam's hair, "It's all good Samtastic. You handled some pretty rough torture, I think you can handle a little water. I mean, I did rip up my own shirt for this, and I kind of liked this shirt."

The blond let out a weak laugh only to wince again, "Don't make me laugh Rocky, besides, only Spike can get away with calling me that."

Rocky shrugged silently, going back to tending his friends numerous cuts. Whoever this guy got to torture Sam, they sure knew what they were doing. Most of the injuries were superficial, but were made in such a way that they would hurt like hell. Sam sighed, staring up into the darkness invading his vision, "You think this is temporary? This blindness thing going on... I don't know what I would do if it was permanent."

The older man scowled, "Just what you always do, survive and kick ass. Besides kid, it's probably just a side effect of whatever they drugged us with or that nasty dent in your head. It's nothing to worry about."

He did worry though, he was a sniper and without his eyes... Sam just wasn't sure. It didn't matter if he could hit a guy in the face with a rock from six feet away if he couldn't hit a bulls eye with his rifle from half a block away. Sam wasn't even sure what to do in his situation. He had gotten his friend dragged into something that he shouldn't have been. Matt was his fault and now Rocky was in danger because of it. Why was Rocky even here anyways, what did Matt's dad have to gain by having him here? Sam wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know.

~*~*~*Flashpoint*~*~*~

When he woke, Sam certainly wasn't expecting to be greeted with a rush of freezing cold water. The SRU Constable gasped, trying to ignore the sudden shock to his system. Rough laughter filled his ears, causing his head to swing in the direction of the noise. "You have a good rest there Sam?" it was Matt's father again.

Sam took in a quick breath, "Why are you doing this? I know you said it was because of Matt, but why have Rocky her? Why don't you just kill me? Why are you playing these games?"

The older man sighed, "You don't understand do you? Matt never knew, that he was killed, betrayed by his best friend. But you will. I'm going to hurt you, do everything I have dreamed about since I got that call. And then I'm going to watch as your friend kills you."

Rocky snarled, "I would never kill Sam."

Matt's father just smiled, "You will."

~*~*~*Flashpoint*~*~*~

Sam was tired and dripping blood, and he couldn't even see his own damn hand in front of his own damn face as Rocky cleaned him up again. Rocky mopped up blood and water from his young friend and shook his head, "I don't know what that man is thinking, I wouldn't kill you."

Sam was silent a moment, "I'm not sure he meant it like you think. You don't know the things he wants to do... you know he used to send me letters, after they told him what happened. I always made myself read them. He would go on for pages about how it was all my fault, how I was a terrible person for killing Matt. He even wrote some of the things he wished he could do to me. My mom found out about the letters and made them stop, burned all the ones I had. But I still think about them, about how what I did turned a man I used to look up to into a monster who could think about things like that, say things like that. I used to think he was right too. I wished that I could let him kill me so I didn't have to face another day knowing that I killed my best friend, so that I wouldn't have to wake up every morning and see the picture of Matt I had taped to my bathroom mirror and know that my best friend was gone and it was my fault. He doesn't want you to kill me, he wants to turn me into a cowering mess that begs him to kill me and then he will hand you the knife and finally put me out of my misery."

"That's not true," Rocky put the rag down and grabbed Sam's face in his hands, it didn't matter that the younger man couldn't see him, Sam needed to know how serious he was. "It wasn't your fault, none of what he said was true and I know you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. You had no idea Matt was down there and know way of finding out until after everything went down. What this guy is doing to you, that makes him the real coward. He is hiding behind his goons instead of looking his son's best friend in the eye because he can't let himself admit that it wasn't your fault. He wants someone to blame and you just happened to be a convenient scape goat."

Sam sighed, "It doesn't matter, because he is still going to kill me."

Rocky smiled, "No he won't because I've got a plan."

~*~*~*Flashpoint*~*~*

A/N- Ohmygosh I am so so so so so so incredibly sorry. I've been meaning to update but I've been super busy and my Mom had to have surgery. So please don't hate me for being away for so long. I hope you like the update and hopefully it won't be very long till I post the next update and that is when we will start seeing BAMF!Sam again. I love you all for sticking with me.


End file.
